


Rescue

by ThePhantomJoke



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhantomJoke/pseuds/ThePhantomJoke
Summary: Hanzo and Genji go on a mission to save Angela from Talon's clutches. Things don't go as planned, they never do. Genji is injured, and reinforcements are coming. Can Angela and the Shimada brothers get out? Can her and Hanzo ever see eye-to-eye after what he has done?





	Rescue

Hanzo breathed deeply through his nose, and found his center, before he pulled the bowstring back. He could feel the weapon quiver in his grip, and the muscles in his shoulder and biceps strained. He took aim, and as soon as the talon agent rounded the corner, the arrow flew. Even Captain Amari’s rifle would have been deafening in the eerie silence. Instead, the only noise was the sound of the body hitting the floor. The red helmet, practically a bullseye, bounced off of the concrete harshly. Hanzo lowered his bow, and his gloved hands kept it ready to draw back at a moment’s notice. 

If even a year ago you had told Hanzo that he would be working alongside Genji in the newly reformed Overwatch, he would have scoffed. Now, that is exactly what he was doing. The pair crept forward through the hanger. Black carbon fiber caught his gaze in the rafters above. Hanzo watched as the younger Shimada put years of training into use. The gurgle of another Talon agent choking on their own blood, and the eerie blue glow of Genji’s helmet visor made Hanzo glance away. 

He needed to focus on the mission at hand. Angela Ziegler, the head doctor at Overwatch had been kidnapped by Talon forces a few weeks ago. Her lab was in shambles, but strangely nothing was taken aside from the doctor herself. The Shimadas had tracked them down to their most recent base of operations, and after doing some brief reconnaissance, they were making their move.

Overwatch had no formal leader now. Soldier76 seemed reluctant to take the position once more, and so things were decided as a team -- at least normally they were. It seemed as though all the training and patience learned from the strange omnic monk had vanished when Genji had learned of the doctor’s disappearance. The cyborg was gone within the hour, and Hanzo followed, unwilling to let him go on this suicide mission alone. He couldn’t restore his honor and mend things with Genji if he were dead. 

In all reality, the two ninja assassins were probably the best suited for this sort of mission. Break in unseen, find Mercy, and get back to the Watchpoint. With Overwatch as covert as they would like to remain, a heavy assault with Reinhardt or Winston would draw too much attention; and attacking a Talon base of operations blind could mean they would be outnumbered. Admittedly, they should have probably taken along some sort of support, but there was nothing to be done about that now. Hanzo was just grateful for the bag on his back filled with medical supplies, and the doctor’s Caduceus staff -- which was currently folded into it.

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt as the doors slid open. Whirr. His back pressed against the wall he was using for cover, and Hanzo drew back the bow silently. He peeked, trying to get a location on the agent with the clipboard. There was no bright red hemet, just a man with glasses not paying attention to his surroundings. Another young woman was walking beside him, brunette. He waited a moment, attempting to eavesdrop before they stumbled upon the agent he had felled only seconds prior. “...Yes, well, she still refuses to co-operate despite--” Hanzo counted their steps as they reverberated along the hallway, deftly switching to a scatter arrow to take out both targets in one shot. Now. The eldest Shimada rounded the corner, shooting at the ceiling and ducking back for cover as the shot ricocheted in the small hallway. 

“Hrrk!” It seemed the arrow had found its mark. He stepped around the corner once more, and stayed low to the ground as he crept towards the bodies. One of them wheezed, and he frowned as he loomed closer. Her fingers were gripping at her bloodied neck where an arrow had pierced her windpipe. His gaze flickered to her male companion, but he lay still and unmoving. The brunette however was bleeding heavily, and desperation was in her eyes as she stared up to him. She would find no pity here today. Genji appeared beside him without a sound, and knelt down to her level. His wakizashi ended her suffering in mere moments. 

That visor stared up to Hanzo once more, and the vents in his shoulders let loose a hiss. It made the archer’s eyes narrow, and he swallowed hard, unable to find words as he and his brother stared at one another. Should he reassure him that the doctor he cared for was fine? Would it matter if he did? There was too much to say in these silences, and Hanzo never knew how to close the gap that he had created. 

Genji took the opportunity from him and his synthesized voice spoke, “Their medical bay is beyond there, brother. We will likely encounter omnics if they have her under surveillance.” Hanzo nodded once. Up, down, and back to center. This was business.  
“That’s assuming they find her to be a threat worthy of surveillance.”  
He could hear the amusement when Genji responded, “You underestimate her. I hope they do as well, it would be in our favor.”

The pair took either side of the door, and they waited a beat. Brown eyes met with the blue glow of the visor, and wordlessly Hanzo took the initiative, opening up the door in one smooth motion. His hand returned to the bowstring, ready to pull back and fire, and then chaos erupted. “Intruders! Take ‘em down!” He twisted to his side, firing at the Talon agent that yelled at point blank range. 

Genji dashed forward, drawing Ryū ichimonji. He could hear the fizzle and crack of electrical wiring, the squeal of metal slicing through metal, and the firing of twin gatling guns. There in the middle of the room was stationed a heavy assault unit. It spun in circles in its attempt to track Genji’s flips. The omnic was mindless to the destruction it was causing in the lab, beakers shattering, liquids flying, and all the while Genji attempted to deflect the rain of bullets. 

Mercy had taken the opening, for what it was, and she dove for the man Hanzo had killed. Her fingers found his pistol, and she drew it amidst a hail of gunfire. The eldest Shimada watched, out of his periphery, as the blonde doctor unloaded the magazine into the large omnic. Hanzo’s arrows joined the fray, and he aimed for the sensitive areas in its back. 

With their attention drawn, one of the labcoat wearing men had raced across the room. Hanzo spun to shoot, but then Mercy had already took the shot. The pulse gun went off, and the man howled, but he managed to limp forward, and his palm slammed into some sort of panic button. Sirens blared in Hanzo’s ears. The whole place would be alerted to them. So much for their stealth mission. He growled and unleashed a volley of arrows. In a span of seconds, one, two, three, four, five, six arrows sunk into the man’s body; until it only twitched with each embedded thunk. 

Across the room, the Omnic charged. Genji was caught, and thrown across the room, pinned against the wall, and all that was audible was the crunch of metal. Fury rose inside of Hanzo, and he let that rage consume him. The archer channeled that anger into his next shot, as he summoned the Shimada dragons forth. The twin ethereal dragons rushed forth, and slammed into the omnic.

Seconds later Mercy rushed around him, and foolishly threw herself towards Genji. She acted no differently than when she was wearing the Valkyrie suit in combat. The only difference is that currently she had no suit on, and no staff either, as it was currently inside of Hanzo’s bag. She was effectively unarmed and defenseless. Luckily for her, the omnic had stilled, and was no longer a threat. A large gaping hole had formed in its center. The smell of oil and ozone scented the air. Wires fizzled and popped with electricity. Hanzo drew closer and his eyes widened in shock, as he realized that some of that carnage belonged to Genji. 

It seemed that his right side took the brunt of the impact. His metal arm hung on by a handful of wires. On the floor there were tiny screws, scraps of metal, and even a few of Genji’s robotic fingers. Some of his right leg below the knee was ruined as well. Even his faceplate had been destroyed, and only half remained in tact on his visage. His human hand clutched to his side, and he was undoubtedly suffering from broken ribs. As Mercy knelt and attempted to triage the situation, in order to assess his injuries. Despite everything that had happened, the fool still tried to smile at the doctor. 

“Oh, Genji!” He could hear the tears in her voice as it wobbled, even over the shrieking of sirens. They would have company soon. 

Hanzo piped up before they lost too much time, “I have your staff, and rudimentary supplies.” He lifted a shoulder to unsling the backpack, and then tossed it towards the doctor. He continued to speak unable to resist the barb, “We do not have much time, since you missed your shot, the whole place knows we are here.” 

Mercy gritted her teeth, and he could see fire behind her gaze, as she looked up to him. Resentment, anger, maybe even hatred brewed there, but she said nothing in regards to his callous comment. Instead she replied, “He’s badly injured. I’ll need time.” 

“I will buy you some, and create a distraction. Get out as soon as you can.”

“Brother--” the protest died on his lips when Mercy activated the staff, yellow biotic healing beginning the process as he gritted his teeth. He was in no place to protest, unable to do little more than hop around with only his left side being operable now. “Genji, you’re lucky you’re not dead.” Angela was quick to silence him, and her voice was soft, private, like it was meant just for him. Hanzo shifted for the door, to hopefully draw the fight further away from then. 

“Hanzo?” Her voice called out, louder now, and he glanced over his shoulder. “There’s a safehouse not far from here. I will send you co-ordinates, and we’ll wait there until dawn. If you don’t make it out...”

The archer cut her off as she paused, “I will see you both there.” He maintained eye contact for a moment longer, before disappearing through the door, bow at the ready once more. 

-

When Hanzo arrived at the safehouse in question, he was surprised to see that it was little more than a cramped room. Genji was laid up in one of the two single beds, and a small biotic field glowed around him. The doctor had removed his prosthetics and armor, but he seemed to be stable, and was currently asleep. 

Angela turned at last, and she looked at him with surprise. “Hanzo!” He was surprised to see relief in her blue eyes. They were tinged red, undoubtedly from crying. It was no secret to anyone that the doctor cared deeply for Genji, rumor had it that they were close. Despite the fact that he and her never really spoke, Hanzo respected the doctor. Truthfully he was privately grateful to her for restoring Genji after what occurred between them in Hanamura. She seemed like she was a capable young woman, and had only been captured when she was caught off-guard and unarmed in her lab.

This was the first moment that they had to truly speak. Always on duty, Mercy rushed to ask, “Are you alright? Are you hurt?” 

He waved off her concern, “I am fine. Superficial wounds. What about you, Doctor Ziegler? Were you injured during your time there?”

She touched her bruised cheek and he watched as she physically drew into herself. Undoubtedly she was questioned, perhaps even tortured for information, at least that is what he expected given the conversation he had eavesdropped on. “I’m fine.” Somehow he did not believe that. “I owe that in thanks to you two. They were getting frustrated with me, and things were getting more intense.” It was a slight admission, and Hanzo nodded as he set down his things to sit on the opposite bed. 

There was an awkward silence that hung between them, and when Angela spoke next, it was so quiet that he almost missed it. “You both risked so much to save me, I owe you my life.” It was unexpected, and Hanzo did not know how to respond. He floundered for a moment, even as he sat still like stone. Eventually he replied only to keep the silence from becoming awkward, “Genji left to find you the moment he realized you were missing.” Her gaze was soft and fond, as she stared down to his brother’s broken body. Hanzo had to look away. It felt wrong, to know that he was this way in large part because of him. 

The silence reigned supreme once more, and Hanzo found himself unable to break it. Self-loathing ate at him. She no doubt hated him, for what he had done to Genji all those years ago, how could she not with the obvious friendship between them? 

“I didn’t miss, you know?” Hanzo blinked, and was completely oblivious to what she meant, before he remembered his callous comment. The blonde doctor finally stood, only to stand over him. Her gaze was firm as she stared at him, unflinching as she pressed on. “It’s no secret that I disagree with Overwatch and its methods.”

“And yet you cannot deny its effectiveness, or you never would have returned.” Her jaw clenched, and Hanzo stared back, unwilling to relent. 

“I am a doctor. I will not willingly take an unarmed person’s life, even a Talon agent’s.” Her voice held firm, and there was conviction in her tone.

“That mercy shot nearly cost all of us our lives. Had you killed him, Genji would not be injured, and the alarm would not have been sounded.” Hanzo didn’t bother to mince words, no doubt she hated him all the more. He pressed on, stoic mask in place,“I heard no complaints of our methods when you were able to escape from that place. Undoubtedly you saw the corpses Genji and I slew for your sake.”

Beautiful blue eyes watered, and her hand twitched. For a moment, Hanzo idly wondered if she would slap him. “I wanted to think you were different, Hanzo. You don’t realize how he speaks of you -- how he still speaks of you. But all I see is a cold hearted murderer.” 

Hanzo lifted his chin, rising to his feet to tower over the tiny doctor. “You dishonor yourself with how you show your gratitude, Doctor Ziegler. You would do well to remember that Genji slaughtered those men and women by my side, and hundreds more. We assassinated whole lineages together as boys.”

“At least he has tried to change!” 

Hanzo shook with his anger, as she raised his voice to him. He tried hard to find some sort of restraint. “Has he? Or is he just a tool for your Overwatch? His methods remain the same.” His words sunk in, and for a moment, Mercy turned her back on him. He knew that angry tears streamed down her face, but she did not want to cry. Still, Hanzo could not stop, and he could not find the restraint that he tried so hard to hold onto. “I have tried to make up for my wrongdoings, but the past cannot be erased. I have made peace with who and what I have done. Accept that you have chosen a side, that war, death, destruction are in part made capable by your hands.” He turned his back on the pair of them, storming out of the safehouse. 

-

It was months before Hanzo went back to Gibraltar. Genji had written him, requesting him to return, apparently oblivious to the argument that had taken place whilst he slept. Hanzo could not sleep that first night. He was restless, and with an itch under his skin that he could not control. Eager to burn off energy, he went to the training room, only to see an unexpected face. Doctor Ziegler was there, and she was sparring with one of the simulations. He pressed his back to the wall, and watched from the sidelines, for a moment. Perhaps she was almost done, and the room would be free momentarily? His gaze wandered over the doctor. It was evident that she had gained a bit of muscle since he’d seen her last. It was likely that Talon had been starving her.

He watched as she punched and kicked at the displayed targets. Another holograph displayed how long she had been going at it, and judging by the time displayed there, Hanzo had no doubt of its validity. Angela was sweating profusely, and her moves were starting to lose some of the aggressive edge the longer he watched. “Athena, pause. I need some water.”

“Of course, Dr. Ziegler.” 

As the young woman spun around, their eyes met, and Angela visibly bristled. “Hanzo.” She didn’t sound angry, just surprised. She stepped forward to grab her water off one of the nearby benches. 

Angela spoke, “I see you’re back.”  
“I have come to mend things with Genji, and to inform him that I have taken down the drudges of another Shimada clan problem.”  
She frowned, “I thought Genji had gotten rid of the last of the clan’s connections, before he went to Nepal?”  
“He did. There were some people attempting to use the Shimada name to gain influence and power. They have been dealt with.”  
Angela took a large drink from her wattle bottle, and Hanzo lapsed into tense silence. She pulled the bottle away, and fiddled with her hands for a while. She wrung them a few times before she seemed to come to some sort of conclusion. 

“I’d like to apologize to you, Hanzo.” He blinked in surprise, but the doctor continued on, unperturbed, “You saved my life, and Genji’s, and I had the nerve to lecture you about how you did it.” A pause as she sucked in a breath, “I know your and Genji’s history, and if he can forgive you, then I shouldn’t cast judgement.” She set the bottle down and twisted her fingers anxiously, gaze darting to him and then away, “I forgave Genji for his past, and you’re right. I don’t like to think about what he does, or what the rest of Overwatch does in order to neutralize Talon. It was wrong of me to condemn you for it. I hope you can forgive me.” 

Hanzo was surprised. He never expected her to apologize, nor for her to truly think on the words he had said to her in anger. “Very well.” 

Unexpectedly she giggled, her hand rose to her lips as if to take the sound back. His brows furrowed, and she turned that smile on him. She was beautiful. The thought was sudden, like a reflex, and he couldn’t deny it as he mulled it over in his brain. She simply was. He had never realized before, but now she was close, and her smile felt like the sun shining on him. She tucked back a strand of hair behind her ear, peeking up to him sheepishly, “I um -- I practiced that apology with Genji. And he said the same thing, the same way you did...” 

His cheeks heated and Hanzo felt laid bare and exposed for a moment. Genji had imitated him. But, what else was he supposed to say? His mind raced, but Angela seemed unperturbed, “Hanzo, I’d really like it if we could maybe start over? You said that the past can’t be undone. But, I’d really like to try and get to know you better.” She smiled at him again, nervously fiddling with her hands again. Did he make her so uneasy? He took the initiative for once, clearing his throat, “I would like that, Doctor Ziegler.”  
“You don’t have to be so formal. Please, call me Angela.” That smile again, and suddenly Hanzo understood why Genji was so willing to throw himself into the fire for her. She was beautiful, but more than that she was intelligent, reflective, and capable in her own way. Even if the pair had not seen eye-to-eye, Hanzo held respect for the young woman at the very least.  
“Angela, would you like to get dinner together?”  
“I would like that.” She mirrored his words, voice soft. 

The silence that lingered was a comfortable one this time, until she seemed to realize that they had basically agreed to a date. “Oh! I um, I should go.” She laughed nervously once more, “I should...shower.” She floundered for a reason, pink cheeks as she escaped from the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this, things got kind of out of hand when I was writing the combat scene. If there is interest I will definitely be willing to continue this, since I do have plans of how things go in the future.
> 
> I've never written Healing Arrow fic before, but I hope I did Mercy justice. I wanted to portray her as a strong smart woman capable of handling things on her own, but still have her feel human, and get flustered because social situations are much trickier for her than open heart surgery.
> 
> Please comment your questions, thoughts, feelings and let me know what you think! <3


End file.
